1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computer display, and more specifically, to a portable computer display screen which can tilt and swivel about two orthogonal axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beginning in the mid-1980's, portable computers, alternately known as either laptops or notebook computers, have expanded in popularity and at an astonishing rate. Such computers are lightweight and have a display screen supported by a hinged cover that protects the keyboard when the computer is not being operated.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in many personal computer screens. LCDs are desirable for personal computers in that they are lightweight and have an extremely low power consumption in contrast to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays of conventional desktop computers. In addition, an LCD generally retains a great clarity of display in the presence of bright light.
All of the recent technological advances in portable computer displays have been directed toward improving the visual clarity of the information for a single operator sitting directly in front of the keyboard. However, when the user of a portable computer wants to show the displayed information to other people, they must crowd behind the personal computer or physically turn the computer base to show the information. Given that the typical size of portable computers are smaller than a brief case, and the screen are concurrently small, it is awkward for more than one or two people to view the display of a laptop computer. Furthermore, a sudden movement of a computer while the disk is spinning may induce a head crash. Thus, there is a need for a personal computer which can easily display the information to more than one person without having to shift the base of the computer.
In addition, portable computers are often used on airplanes. It is inconvenient to place the portable computer on the drink tray in front of the user, and instead is preferable to place the computer on the tray next to the user. Without dangerously angling the computer off the end of the drink tray, the user must operate the keyboard and try to read the information on the display screen from approximately a 45.degree. angle. There is thus a need for a portable computer which can be operated from an adjacent airline seat and which displays the information directly to the operator.